Involuntario
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: ¿Fue involuntario? ¿Acaso fue involuntaria la reacción del oji ámbar al ver a la pelirosa en aquel corto pijama frente tuyo? Que hipócrita estaba siendo él, esa chica lo traía loco.


J&J: ¡GRUPO DE POCHAS! (no ustedes no, nuestras queridas lectoras no ^^ esas pochas nos obligaron a escribir esto)  
Jumbiie: Este fic va dedicado a la loca esa que se mete el puño en la boca ._.  
Julian: ¡FLOR! :D  
J&J: da miedo...  
Jumbiie: tambien para ¡ODA-CHAN!  
Julian: ¡CARITO-CHAN!  
Jumbiie: ¡LETTY-CHAN!  
J&J: y nuestra pocha favorita ¡VANE-POCHA-CHAN! X3

J&J: disfruten este fic lemon, ignoren lo anterior, es para un grupo de pochas -w-! SOUL EATER NO NOS PERTENCE YAHOOO

* * *

**INVOLUNTARIO**  
(Hay aja)

_¿Fue involuntario? ¿Acaso fue involuntaria la reacción del oji ámbar al ver a la pelirosa en aquel corto pijama frente tuyo? Que hipócrita estaba siendo él, esa chica lo traía loco._

* * *

**Mansión Death – 8:00pm – habitación de Kid**  
**  
**_"no, no, no"_ era lo que se repetía el pequeño Shinigami, ¿pues como no? Si no fuera por su caballerosidad no estaría metido en esa situación

**Flash Back**

_-e-etto... ¿S-Shinigami-kun?- llamo cierta pelirosa al oji ámbar  
-ya te he dicho, Chrona, dime Kid- respondió algo molesto pero con una sonrisa  
-s-si… b-bueno… m-me preguntaba s-si… yo… b-bueno-  
-¿si tú?-  
-¿p-puedo q-quedarme en tu c-casa? E-es que R-Ragnarok llevara o-otra c-chica a la c-casa y… b-bueno M-Maka s-saldrá con Soul, y T-Tsubaki irá a una misión con Black*Star… y-y…-  
-ya, claro, Liz y Patty tendrán una cita así que la mansión estará sola hasta mañana al mediodía si es que se dignan a aparecer ese par- dijo llevándose una mano a su frente en forma de negación  
-g-gracias, S-Shinigami… d-digo… K-Kid-kun-_

**Fin Flash Back**

Kid sabía que él no era un joven con las hormonas encendidas pero la sola visión de estar solo con la pelirosa lo excitaba. **  
**  
-_"Mejor me ducho"-_ pensó para su persona el Shinigami entrando a la regadera

Cerro la combinación simétrica de agua, soltó un suspiro al momento de pasar la toalla alrededor de su cintura, al menos logro calmarse.

Giro la perilla de la puerta, miro su simétrica habitación. Se paseo por su habitación, estaba por sacar un par de bóxers limpios cuando tocaron su puerta.

-¿Chrona?- pregunto lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharse hasta afuera  
-s-si…- respondió abriendo la puerta

Kid la examino de pies a cabeza, frente suyo estaba la chica mas tímida de toda Death City con poca _muy poca _ropa, siendo más especifico un baby doll rosa mostrando el encaje perfecto de sus pequeños pechos con un moño que les resaltaba mas, mostraba su plano abdomen y aquella pieza de ropa interior rosa **(1).**

Pudo sentir como el calor en la habitación incremento aumentando el sonrojo de ambos, Kid estaba con la boca abierta y un bulto sobresalía de la toalla blanca.

-a-así s-suelo dormir…- comento Chrona jugando con sus dedos clavando su mirada, avergonzada, en el suelo- y-yo… q-quería s-saber si p-podía d-do-dormir contigo… ¡y-ya me v-voy!- dijo alterada queriendo huir.

Kid fue más veloz y tomo el brazo de Chrona impidiendo su huida, la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, ambos tenían un tono rojo en sus mejillas. Kid cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo y se sentó en su cama, tratando de musitar una disculpa.

Chrona aun le miraba, sonrió para sus adentros y se acerco al Shinigami, ella callo enfrente a él.

-K-Kid- pronuncio Chrona creando fricción entre las intimidades de ambos- te amo, hazme tuya Kid- dijo sin tartamudear lo que hizo enmudecer al Shinigami.  
-C-Chrona- tartamudeo el Shinigami- yo también te amo, pero… esto sería muy pronto para ambos- trago en seco y la pelirosa gruño por bajo  
-tu dices eso, Kid… pero… tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo- susurro cerca de su oído paseando sus manos por los hombros del Shinigami.  
-_"Que se valla todo a la mierda, quiero hacer mía a Chrona_" -pensó Kid

Con ese pensamiento levando la fina tela rosa del baby doll, mostrando el encaje rosa. Chrona por su parte tomo del nudo que hizo Kid a su toalla y la arrojo lejos. Se sonrojo al ver el delgado pero gran pene de Kid. Este sonrió de lado al ver como la pelirosa se sorprendió por su hombría. Tomo a Chrona de los hombros y la acostó sobre la cama, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Kid introdujo sus manos en las bragas rosas sacándolas de su dueña, trago en seco al ver la _perfecta _y _simétrica _vulva que poseía la de pelo rosa, parecía que gritara que la penetrara. Bajo hasta ver lo húmeda que estaba, empezó a lamer suavemente causando gemidos de Chrona, el oír los gemidos hizo que su pene estuviera por explotar, las manos de Kid se encontraban sobre los –ya descubiertos- pechos de Chrona, masajeándolos con fuerza. Se estaba volviendo loco, el cuerpo, los gemidos, los olores, que despedía Chrona lo enloquecían de sobre manera.

-K-Kid, e-es tan caliente~- comento Chrona, jadeando mientras llevaba sus dedos a los cabellos de Kid. Este alejo su boca de la intimidad de Chrona y la miro a los ojos, cuando iba a decir algo la pelirosa sintió una ola de placer, Kid introdujo sus dedos a la intimidad de Chrona- ¡Oh~! ¡Kid! T-Tus dedos ahh~-

Kid alejo sus dedos de la entrada de Chrona y coló su miembro, creando fricción contra su clítoris. Ambos echaron hacia atrás sus ojos, amaban la sensación de estar cerca.

Kid detuvo la fricción y miro a Chrona, tan _inocente_ frente a él de _ese _modo, ella solo asintió y abrazo con fuerza el cuello de Kid. Ambos sabían lo que venía, Kid introdujo la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de la pelirosa, el sentir el calor que irradiaba perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba e introdujo todo su delgado miembro en ella, Chrona se arqueo del dolor, estuvieron sin moverse por unos segundos cuando empezó un baile entre sus cuerpos.

Kid entraba y salía de Chrona con fuerza mientras ella se aferraba de los hombros de este.

-K-Kid ¡Y-Yo… e-esto por-por…!- comento la chica pero fue callada por los labios de Kid que se movían contra los de ella, respondiéndole con avives.

Ambos llegaron a un clímax o mejor conocido en francés como _"Le petite morte" _**(2)**

Kid salió de ella y la abrazo con fuerza- fue contra mi voluntad quitarte la virginidad pero no pude detener mis impulsos- fue callado por un pequeño beso de la pelirosa  
-no importa Kid, te amo-  
-Chrona- dijo Kid mientras la atraía a un lado de su cama enroscándola entre sus brazos- eres mía-  
-soy tuya, Kid- sonrió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Shinigami  
-apropósito- dijo Kid haciendo que Chrona levantara su vista- puede que sea algo vago decirlo ahorita y en estas circunstancias pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?-  
-mientras solo sea yo- sonrió y Kid beso su frente  
-lo juro por mi involuntariedad la cual causo esto- dijo mientras se gano unas risas de la pelirosa.

Sin duda, sus amigos deberían salir más seguido y dejarlos a ellos a solas.

* * *

**EXTRA**

-nunca creí que Kid y Chrona tuvieran sexo tan pronto- comento el albino en voz baja mirando la puerta del cuarto de Kid  
-yo sabía lo que sentían, así que ¿Por qué no salimos otra vez y los dejamos solos?- comento Liz con superioridad  
-¿crees que se crean el cuento que Black*Star y Tsubaki tienen misiones consecutivamente, Ragnarok lleva a chicas todos los días y sus gemidos incomodan a Chrona, que Soul y yo salimos a una cita y que tu y Patty tienen citas todas las semanas?- pregunto Maka alzando una ceja  
-si- respondió el grupo  
-ya que-

* * *

Jumbiie: ¡ZORRAS! ¡KAREN ZORRA! X3 ¡TE ODIO ZORRA!  
Julian: asi se tratan, no se preocupen. Asi es su amor con KarenPocha-chan o VanePocha-chan  
Jumbiie: es mi zorra -w-!  
J&J: las palabras raras o con numeritos :3  
**(1)= las que gusten les pasamos el link del baby doll de Chrona  
(2)= la pequeña muerte, cuando tienen un orgasmo son pedacitos de muerte -w-! o bueno algo asi entendimos xD es cuando llegan al placer sexual :D**


End file.
